Seeking Your Warmth
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: All this time, she thought that everyone's smile is her only happiness. All this time, she thought that she was happy. But meeting him, made her want more. Meeting him made her seek for his warmth. //Allen x Lenalee//AU
1. The Warmth of Your Smile

"Seeking Your warmth"  
_by Miyo-chan02_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own D Gray-Man. Though I own this fanfiction account :3

Summary:  
All this time, she thought that everyone's smile is her only happiness. All this time, she thought that she was happy. But meeting him, made her want more. Meeting him made her seek for his warmth.

_//Allen x Lenalee// Alternate Universe//_

Chapter I  
The Warmth of Your Smile

_--He looked at her. Courtesy written all over his deep grey eyes. His silvery-white hair shadowing them. "Are you alright miss?" his voice came out with his lips curving up at her._

_._

_._

_._

She was there. Seated on her place by the window. She had dark green hair kept in two high ponytails. And she had a pair of amethyst-colored eyes, piercing each word written on the book seated on her desk. She was a sixteen-year old girl. Class 2-B's president, _Lenalee Lee_.

"Ohayou Lenalee-kaichou!" a cheerful female voice announced itself's arrival.

Hearing her name, Lenalee looked at her side. "Ohayou Haruhi-san." she greeted with a smile, as she closed the book she was reading. The girl with short black hair, named Haruhi was actually her seatmate.

"Eh?" the raven-haired girl looked at the green-haired one oddly. "Ne Kaichou..." Haruhi started taking her seat. "...are you having problems with your boyfriend? Please tell me the truth." she inched towards the Chinese girl, curiosity burning within her eyes.

Lenalee on the other hand, let out a small giggle. "But I don't have a boyfriend." Romance. Dates. Boyfriends. Those things never made even a slip to enter her mind. Besides, her nii-san had done everything within _and beyond_ his grasp about things like this.

"No. Way." the reply she got from the other party. "Kaichou, tell me you're kidding me. Someone like you? To not have a boyfriend? That has to be absurd!"

"But I really don't. Besides, nii-san won't allow me to have one." she inwardly sweatdropped, picturing Komui Lee, her so-called nii-san, huggling her whining and muttering how horrible it is for her to grow up and leave her loving big brother. She shrugged the thought off. "Anyway, where did you get the idea that I was dealing with _problems_?"

Haruhi's dark eyes started to soften. Its only been a couple of weeks since the new school year started. And since she was a transfer student this year, she was happy to meet a new friend. And it was Lenalee. Each of them had their moments in which they shared their smiles. And it made Haruhi glad. Though, Haruhi had noticed something. She knew. She knew that Lenalee's smiles were... _different_.

Lenalee looked at Haruhi's worried expression. "Haruhi-san... please don't worry about me."

"Bu--" before Haruhi could even protest, the school bell rang.

..

The bell's sound flooded his ears. "_Crap_." he cussed under his breathe. All the way from his apartment, he took rapid footsteps, praying that he'll make it in time. But now that he reached up to the school's front, he found himself watching the gates finishing closing.

The young man sighed. The only time, he manages to be early is when lunchbreak starts. He's always first in Jeryy's line. _And he's proud of that_.

"Oh well. I'm used to it." he scratched his white hair with a small sigh. Though he's used to it, his daily routine of entering the school is a bit risky. He then proceeded on tossing his bag onto the other side of the gate, as he climbed the wall, since climbing the gate will make noise.

As he step foot on the school grounds, he smiled at his accomplishment. It was really convenient, that no one guards the gates. _What an awesome school._

The white-haired student, then dragged his feet to his classroom. After all, he will just be taking a nap on his desk, like the usual. Allen Walker. _Class 2-C's delinquent._

..

Time soon flew and it was time for lunch. The moment Haruhi has been waiting for. "Kaichou!" she stood from her seat, facing Lenalee with determination written all over her face.

"Y-yes?" Lenalee can't help but stutter at her friend's sudden call.

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" Haruhi grabbed Lenalee's wrist and quickly made her way to the cafeteria dragging Lenalee.

Lenalee found her friend's action quite odd and it all started this morning. She assured her that she doesn't need to worry about her. "Haruhi-san, we don't have to run right? We could slow down."

"No we can't!"

"Why not?"

"We're going to go boyfriend hunting." Haruhi declared.

Lenalee didn't feel good with her friend's plan. "Really. We don't have t--" Lenalee was cut off as Haruhi started dragging her again. _Something bad is about to happen_.

..

An eyepatched-guy with a red hair, entered 2-C's classroom. "Oi Allen. Wake up now. Baldy-sensei left already." Lavi Bookman, a senior in the school, chuckled at his kouhai who had his head slumped over his desk. "I heard Jeryy's giving free dangos to white-haired male students."

Allen's grey-eyes snapped open upon hearing his sempai's words. "Let's go!" he dragged his sempai and made his way to Jeryy's line.

"Oi oi Allen! Don't treat your sempai like a dog!" the red-head whined at his kouhai. Though Allen's thoughts seem to be around Dango Land.

..

Haruhi continued speeding up her footsteps. She was really really excited to hunt the perfect boyfriend for Lenalee. She wanted her first friend in the school to be happy. And this is the only way she can do it. "Kaichou, let's start looking fro-- Ow..!" Due to her eagerness, she failed to see someone on the way giving herself a loud thump.

The impact made her let go of Lenalee and lose her balance.

Lenalee, herself, felt the same. If the impact wasn't that strong, she might still have maintained her balance. But this just wasn't her day. She waited for the cold floor to catch her but instead large hands enveloped her shoulders. He looked at her. Courtesy written all over his deep grey eyes. His silvery-white hair shadowing them. "Are you alright miss?" his voice came out with his lips curving up at her.

She nodded as she found herself staring at this young man holding her. He had grey eyes. And he had this gleaming white locks of hair. And his smile. It was somewhat captivating. It felt really peaceful. It made her happy. And it was _warm_.

"What about you?" she heard another voice, which made her look at her side.

A red-head man managed to catch her friend as well. "A-arigatou." Haruhi bowed at her senior.

Lenalee quickly stood from her position and bowed at the young man who caught her. "Thank you."

Allen smiled once more. "No problem."

"Is that you Lenalee?" Lavi called.

"Lavi?"

"I see. That's why the high ponytails felt familiar. We hardly see each other huh? Too busy being a president?"

"You know him Kaichou?" asked Haruhi who had her eyebrows up. She received Lenalee's nod. "He's Lavi Bookman, an old friend." Lavi raised his hand for a wave. "And this is Haruhi Nagasaki. She's my friend too." Lenalee introduced her friend who was now bowing.

Lavi suddenly chuckled then placed his right hand on Allen's head. "Then, this is Allen Walker. He's my kouhai. If I'm guessing it right, though you're all in the same year level, you don't know each other."

Allen ignored Lavi's words and proceeded on lifting his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you." The raven-haired girl took his hand smiling, with Lenalee on the other hand, staring at him once again.

Honestly, Lenalee felt awfully different. For some reason, she can't help to stare at this young man. It wasn't because he looked foreign or anything like that. Sure, white hair for a fifteen-year old is a bit different but it wasn't that. It was something she couldn't explain. And all she could do right now is to stare at him.

He looked at her once more. "Nice to meet you Lenalee-san."

The girl was a bit startled at first for rambling with her thoughts, but then she took his hand. "Nice to meet you as well." she smiled.

Lavi didn't really like being ignored. And of course, it was fun to mess with his favorite kouhai. "Oi Allen. I bet the dangos are all wiped up now."

Allen brought his head down for his last bow and dashed off to the cafeteria. "Well, see yah then Lenalee, Haru-chin!" Lavi followed up.

"Haru-chin?" Haruhi giggled at the nickname she was given. "Oh yeah Kaichou, I'm sorry for the trouble." she looked at Lenalee.

Haruhi's dark eyes widened for a second. She couldn't believe what she's seeing right now!

The Chinese girl had her violet eyes full of life and her cheeks were slightly tinted pink. But the thing that made Haruhi so glad is that her friend's lips were curved up into a sweet happy smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I have written 28 stories, and this is my 29th one. The only thing different is, this isn't a RyoSaku/NatsuMikan/HayaNagi/TrainEve/HayaHimeno. its DGM and a LENALLEN one. The pair I'm currently obsessed with.

First of all, I'd like to clarify some things before you give me criticisms. I have finished the DGM manga from the pilot chapter up to the latest. I'm half way through the anime. I have read the DGM novels. And I've finished watching all DGM anime omakes.

I based the Allen Walker in this fic from the Allen Walker in D Gray School (omake) mixed with the current Allen Walker in the manga (badboy type Allen) so, I don't think I made him OOC...? As for Lenalee Lee, well she doesn't have a lot of sides like Allen, so I based her from how I understood her.

Haruhi Nagasaki is an OC. I couldn't think of anyone that can be a friend for Lenalee.. She doesn't really have a big role. She's just more of Lenalee's company. If you're asking for Miranda, Miranda's 26 years old, so I have other plans for her ^^

(For those who author alerted me, sorry if I'm not updating my RyoSaku stories. Though I will I promise. I just needed to upload this that's all.)

Anyway, I'd like to thank you for reading this story. I'm not yet confident on this one cause its my first time. So reviews are very very appreciated so that I can improve this story. I mean come on, I'm just expressing my lenallen love here.

Please review! Arigatou!

_~~Miyo-chan02_


	2. Warmth Under the Rain

"Seeking Your warmth"  
by Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer:  
I do not own D Gray-Man. Though I own this fanfiction account :3

Summary:  
All this time, she thought that everyone's smile is her only happiness. All this time, she thought that she was happy. But meeting him, made her want more. Meeting him made her seek for his warmth.

_/Allen x Lenalee/ Alternate Universe/_

Chapter II  
Warmth Under the Rain

-_Soon, circles of joyous laughters harmonized with the falling rain._

.

.

.

The Chinese girl felt weird as she felt Haruhi staring with a smile on her. She slowly glanced at her friend with a forced smile. "U-uhmm...is something wrong ...Haruhi-san..?"

The raven-haired giggled at the class president. "Really Kaichou... Sorry... I just... I just can't be not happy..!" she squealed. Squealed by means of... _like a fangirl_ as Lenalee heard from a friend.

Lenalee's eyebrow rose. She had no idea what Haruhi was talking about. If she knew one thing. Its that, she started staring and smiling at her ever since the encounter with Lavi Bookman and... Allen Walker.

Could it be?

Yes it_ could_ be!

Lenalee took Haruhi's hands and held onto them tightly, with her violet eyes burning. "Haruhi-san!"

"Y-yes?" a hint of confusion on her tone.

"I'm telling you... Lavi isn't as innocent as you think he is. If you are interested in him, I'm telling you. Please be _careful_." a bit emphasis on the last word.

Soon after that, their room was filled with more of Haruhi's giggles.

..

"Oi. Really. Stop giving me _that_ look." Lavi semi-laughed as he slouched on his seat infront of Allen in the cafeteria.

"You said they served dangos today." came the reply of his kouhai, starving for a bite of his favorite dish.

Lavi smiled. "Heh. Are you sure that's what your mad for?"

Allen straightened on his seat and faced his sempai. "Where are you getting at?"

"Well... what do you think of Lenalee-kaichou? Do I smell a teenage infatuation?" Lavi mocked, letting his palm support his chin and his eyebrows wiggle.

Upon the mention of her name, the white-haired's eyes twitched. "Really. Don't you mix Lenalee-san with your impure thoughts." he said, with his so-called _gentlemanliness_ kicking in.

His response just added another curve to Lavi's lips. "_-san?_ I'm quite sure kaichou wouldn't like that. I suggest you call her Lenalee-chan. Or Lenalee. That's one step closer to being her boyfriend."

"Whatever your thinking, I wish to be in no part of it." Allen said and stood from his seat, dragging his feet back to his classroom.

Before Lavi could do the same, he swore. Allen Walker's face was slightly flushed.

..

The school bell rang signing the classes off.

"See yah tomorrow Kaichou!" waved her other classmates as they exited the room. Lenalee waved back at them.

"Mou... where is it?" the class president heard her seatmate complain.

"Something wrong?" she approached.

"Anou... kaichou...did you by any chance see an umbrella colored white with small blue spots on it? I can't find it here in my bag." came Haruhi's worried tone.

Lenalee shook her head. "Uhmm...Are you sure you brought it here to school?"

"Yes. Mom gave it to me this morning. Oh gosh... and rain is starting too. Fate's so cruel!"

The Chinese reached out to her bag to get her own. "Here. You can use mine." she extended her hand, handing a neatly folded umbrella, decorated with red-colored flowers.

Haruhi looked back with a forced smile. "But my house is way too far from yours. We can't walk together."

Lenalee flashed her a smile. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. My house is just around the corner remember?"

"But... kaichou...!"

"Now now. Run along. The rain may be a downpour."

"Th-thank you very much Kaichou! I'll pay you back! Promise!" she bowed and left the campus with Lenalee waving to her with a smile.

There was one single word that left his mouth. "Crap." And this was the second time he had said it.

He stood right by the building, as he watched the heavy downpour. Thanks to Lavi's _"Let me borrow your umbrella" plus awesome stealing tactics_, the poor fifteen-year old was left without his umbrella on a rainy day.

Allen sighed as he sat on the ground letting his head lean on the walls. "Great. _Just great_." He closed his eyes, letting the sound of the rain flood his ears.

The day was normal. Nothing much happened. But there was something different he couldn't explain. _"Nice to meet you as well..."_ His eyes snapped open upon remembering that one statement. That one statement from Lenalee - a girl he met earlier.

He sighed and slouched down. "W-weird... I just thought I heard-"

"Is that you Allen-kun?"

Violet eyes met his grey ones.

..

Both of them were seated on the ground, waiting for the rain to stop. He in a casual 'Indian Seat'and she in a traditional 'Japanese seat', her bottom touching the back of her legs. "Did you forget your umbrella?" the girl started.

"Uhmm.. Not really. You could say Lavi _borrowed_ it. How about you?" Allen turned to her, wishing to change the topic before he can't stop himself from killing Lavi.

"I lent it to a friend."

"I see."

Allen stayed frozen. What was he supposed to say? Should he narrate his side? Or should he sympathize? Silence has fallen upon both of them. "Uhmm.. Sorry.." and Lenalee broke it.

"Hmm?" Allen looked at the girl, wondering at the reason of her apology.

Lenalee straightened her gaze, watching each rain drop. "Well... I wasn't able to thank you properly a while ago..." she admitted. She was too preoccupied by her thoughts about him, unable to utter a word.

"It's alright Lenalee-san." once again he showed her his smile.

There it was again. She was staring at him as he laced his fingers around his bag strap and stared into space. She barely knew him. But... what was this feeling?

"Oi Allen! Here's yo-" both of them looked at the gates upon hearing a familiar red-head. "Ooh.. The moyashi's together with Lenalee-chan!" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Lavi!" Allen stood from his sitting position and ran to Lavi, ignoring the raindrops that hit him.

"Maybe I'll return this later... or tomorrow...yeah.. definitely tomorrow! Bye!" his statement was soon followed by a laugh as Lavi quickened on his foot steps.

"Hey! Give me ba-"

"A-allen-kun!" Lenalee covered her eyes as Allen found himself stumbling on the muddy ground.

..

_"This is so embarrassing..." _The white-haired thought as Lenalee helped him go back to the school's front. _Tripping infront of a girl while chasing somebody? Ugh._

He once again sat on the ground, letting out a sigh. "Sorry. You got soaked too."

"No worries. The rain barely touched me anyway. Here." He glanced at his right side, seeing Lenalee lending him a blue handkerchief.

He waved his hands in front of him. "N-no its okay! Thank yo-"

Allen was cut off by the young woman kneeling beside him and wiping his face and hair with her handkerchief. "Let me. This is the least I could do for earlier." she was smiling at him as his agaped mouth curved up.

The sound of the rain continued enveloping both of them. And it was a moment of silence that they had enjoyed. Lenalee soon giggled as he gave the young man a good look.

"E-eh?"

Lenalee didn't want to be rude. But she couldn't help herself to think that the said man looked like a mop soaked with mud.

Soon, circles of joyous laughters harmonized with the falling rain. Both of them were laughing. Enjoying each other's company and presence.

"Done. Your hair's dry now." her smile became visible once again.

"Thanks."

Lenalee sat back on the ground beside Allen. "You know... It's quite odd."

"What is?" Allen asked, glancing at his side.

"We've been... in the same school for two years and... I've never seen you here. But now... it's as if I knew you all this time..." her last phrase came out trailing off but enough for him to hear.

The white-haired glanced at her.

Deep inside him, he agreed to her more than any other. Just like she said. Two years. He just met her earlier this day. And it was on an unexpected circumstance. Not to mention, he felt as if he could tell her anything and she could tell him anything.

As Allen looked away, Lenalee took the time to look at him carefully and examine his features. She allowed her eyes to roam around him.

His hair reminded her of the snow. And its finely white strands fell just by the nape of his neck. He had a fine complexion and a red scar engraved itself right by his left eye all the way to his cheek. A glove covered his left hand while his right remained exposed.

How come she had never noticed them before?

"Will it be odd if I feel the same way too?" his voice rang on her.

"No it wouldn't." She smiled. "Let me start again. Nice to meet you I'm Lenalee Lee." she extended her hand out for a shake.

"Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you Lenalee-san." He accepted.

Lenalee looked at him. "You can drop the -san off really."

_"-san? I'm quite sure kaichou wouldn't like that. I suggest you call her Lenalee-chan. Or Lenalee. That's one step closer to being her boyfriend." _Lavi's earlier teasing came back to him. Who knew some of Lavi's words have sense in them? That's what he thought.

"L-lenalee.." he almost choked at his own voice.

She stared at him as his silver eyes continued to roam around nothing in particular. He didn't know where to look exactly. Whether to continue gazing at the rain or to look at her.

He looked away in a flash, his face steaming up. Choosing the second option, made him regretful. He couldn't take it.

And so they stayed there, wondering how many droplets will still fall.

..

"Really you little girl. I gave this umbrella to you this morning and you left it on the table."

Haruhi forced a smile. "Ooops..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Woot~! Summer vacation is around the corner so I updated :"3

too bad I didn't really write much about Allen being a delinquent in this chap lol. but I do think a moment under the rain is really kawaii *w* I just had to write it down!

I'd like to thank the people who reviewed on chapter 1 : liliac gurl, Innocent's Sorrow, Gray Note, AnonymouseShadowReader1, EdwardElricAllenWalker, and andres15

Alrighty, I hope to see reviews for this chap too ^^ Criticisms are very appreciated. and I do think my writing became rusty x-x so I extremely need comments. Thanks in advance ^^

_-Miyo-chan02 _


End file.
